Viggo Hexensohn
Viggo Hexensohn is the current Magister Patriarch to the Amethyst Order. History There is a story whispered about Magister Patriarch Viggo Hexensohn and his past before joining the Brethren of Shyish, although no one seems to know how true it is. It says Hexensohn is a traitor priest of Morr from Waldenhof in the eastern reaches of Stirland. The story goes that at some unknown point in the last hundred years Hexensohn left Morr’s priesthood, having lost his faith in the sovereign power of his God over death. Too many times he had been a witness to the horror of the walking dead in the warpstone polluted land around Waldenhof. Despite his best efforts and the efforts of his fellow priests, death seemed to hold little permanence or sanctity in that cursed land. Things came to a head for Hexensohn when was a witness to the untimely death of his good-natured master at the hands of some rotting thing that had stumbled out of their shrine’s own graveyard before it had received its funerary rites. At that moment Hexensohn lost his faith but gained something else. His eyes were suddenly opened to the Aethyr’s Winds, and he could see the black and amethyst shadows flowing around the creature that was stupidly tearing at his old master’s gut. Without fully knowing what he was doing, Hexensohn reached out his hand and willed the colours to leave the creature and come to his hand. As the purple mist touched his outstretched hand, Hexensohn was suddenly filled with a new sense of purpose; but then the churning black mist flowed over him. He collapsed, vomiting uncontrollably. Fortunately the creature that killed his master collapsed at the same time, deprived as it was of its sustaining energy. After that point Hexensohn knew that his fate lay not with his fellow priests in their devotions of the God of Death. It lay instead in Altdorf with the Brethren of Shyish. As far as anyone can tell, Hexensohn has been Patriarch for around sixty years. His age is unknown and it cannot be judged from his face. Like all his Order, he is clean shaven, both of jaw and head. The few times he is seen abroad he always wears robes of light-swallowing black, with a heavy cloak and hood of the darkest purple. He is without question the most powerful Magister of his Order. Some say he is the most powerful Magister in the history of his Order, but there is no way to test this—or, at least, no way that would not end in widespread death and misery. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Hexensohn is surrounded constantly by a palpable aura of dread. He leaves his contemplations at the College only for consultations at the Imperial court. Rumour has it that he was involved in the pursuit of the last traitor of his Order. Perhaps and he was even the one to bring the traitor down. But who can say for sure? Source * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery (pg. 115-116). Category:Amethyst College Category:Patriarchs Category:Stirland Category:H Category:V